the team up
by rimroomyrum45
Summary: Puffles are disappearing without a trace but the EPF have one suspect...HERBERT.
1. the first day flash back

Chapter 1

Jonh27370:wow, my first day at the agency. I can't wait to meet my fellow agents.

Gary the gadget guy:(bumps head on new invention realizing Jonh is standing there)Oh, you must be the new agent I'm Gary the gadget Guy, also known as G.

Jonh: wow, I finally get to meet you. I am a big fan. Now that I met you, when do I meet the other agents.

G: sorry, they are out trying to stop Herbert from melting the island. You can wait here if you wan…(cut off by jonh)

Jonh: That is exactly why I came. I want to stop Herbert.

G: O.k., tell me your skill. Tech, Comm, Stealth, or Tactical.

Jonh: tech(thinks to himself)finally, part of the EPF.

In the next chapter I'm going use some of my friends and famous penguins.


	2. the dissapearance

Chapter 2

Jonh: I remember that day like it was yesterday, but it was 2 years ago.

Rookie: Sorry…I'm…..late…..it…will…..never…..happen…again.

Jonh: Actually your right on time, G is running late.

Rookie: Thank goodness.

Dot: He should be here any minute now. Look here he comes now.

G: Jonh remember the machine I was working on the first day you came.

Jonh: yeah

G: well I finally finished here it is (yanks sheet). I call it the understandatron 3000, now we can understand what puffles are saying. I need a puffle to demonstrate.

JPG, Dot, and Rookie: Mine ran away in a fire.

Jonh: Okay let me go get one.

* * *

On Ice ST. while penguins a telling cops their Puffles are missing, jonh walks into his igloo.

Jonh: snowball, where are you? Oh my god, my Puffles are GONE!

* * *

Back at HQ

Jonh: My Puffles are missing!

G: So are the elite piffles.

Everyone in the room except G: OH MY GOD!


	3. the dojo

Chapter 3

Jonh: how could this happen? We left them with PH.

JPG: maybe she can tell us what happened.

Rookie: to the dojo.

* * *

At the dojo

G: o.k. put in the key

Jonh: here we go

* * *

PH: (groan) HELP, HELP!

JPG: oh my. PH!

PH: the Puffles went berserk and attacked me. They went into the back.

Rookie: thanks

* * *

Dot: there they go! Let's follow them.

* * *

At the tallest mountain

Rookie: uhh…uhh….uhh….uhh finally…the…top.

Jonh: guy's look. It's Herbert and the….Protobot


	4. the attack

Chapter 4

Dot: How? We took down the protobot in 2010 and got Herbert to go away last November.

Rookie: It is possible that Herbert rebuilt the protobot and is using his help to build that machine.

Jonh: …

Dot: …

JPG: ….What have you done with Rookie!

Rookie: Nothing. The protobot is just helping Herbert build the machine.

JPG: (turns) Oh.

Jonh: Well whatever that machine is we are taking it down.

Dot: Lets take it (suddenly hit by protobots metal claw) dddddddddddooooooowwwwwwwwnn nnnnnnnn

JPG: DOT! (goes after her)

Jonh: Well Rookie, I guess it is up to us. Right Rookie, Rookie. (realizes Rookie is tied up) ugghh, now it's up to me.

Jonh: (starts running towards Herbert)

Herbert: Protobot get him.

Protobot: (starts rolling through the snow) Get him, Get him. (swings at Jonh)

Jonh: (dodges the attack) Ha, ha, ha missed me. (grabbed by protobot) HELP, HELP. HE GOT ME, HE GOT ME.


	5. the chapter in which things go wrong

Chapter 5

Herbert: HA, HA, HA! I have finally got the director's second best friend.

Jonh: (struggles to get out of protobot's grip) You will never get away with this.

Herbert: I'd say I already have. You see by capturing all the puffle's on the island, I can hypnotize them to capture all the penguins and send them away from the island, and then I can heat up the island and have my own paradise.

Jonh: But you already tried that and the EPF stopped you.

Herbert: I also thought of that, so I hypnotized one of your agents to steal the test bots and bring them to me.

Jonh: Which agent?

Herbert: Gary the gadget guy.

Jonh: (gasp) OMG (hears a distant noise)

JPG: (flies up with dot in his arms) Need some help. (lands next to Herbert)

Jonh: Perfect timing guys.

JPG: yeah perfect timing(burns protobots face with his jet pack)

Protobot: (loses grip on Jonh) prisoner escaped, prisoner escaped!

Jonh: Let's save the puffle's and take down Herbert.

Rookie: Hey! What about me!

Jonh: Dot, JPG. You go after Herbert. I'll get Rookie.

Dot and JPG: Got it.

* * *

Jonh: (cuts the ropes off Rookie) Let's go help Dot and JPG.

Rookie and Jonh: (start running towards Herbert).

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Dot: Hey Herbert take a piece of this (punches him in the face).

Herbert: OWWWW! Protobot get her.

Protobot: get her, get her (grabs Dot).

Dot: (struggles to get out of protobots hand) HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEE!

JPG: Hold on, don't go anywhere.

Dot: I don't think I really have a choice of where to go.

Jonh: OH MY! DOT HOLD ON.

Herbert: Hey agents, one more piece and the machine will be finished. Protobot keep them away from me.

Protobot: Attacking agents, attacking agents (grabs agents).

Herbert: Finally, the machine is finished.

All agents: NNNOOOO!


	6. Author's note

Authors note

_Hey penguins and fanfictioner's (I know the word sounds weird, but that's what I sorta call people on " ") I know some of you are enjoying the story so far and your hoping for a new chapter, but before I can write it I need you to vote for the poll on my profile page. I am also working on a new story that takes place during "The Team Up" but before I can finish chapter one and post it I really need you to vote for the poll. Also I'm working on a different story, so just to give you the head's up. Well that's all I got for this Author's note._


	7. the winning choice-2nd author's note

2nd Author's note

Well the people have voted and the winner of the poll is (imaginary drum roll) a hypnotizer that turns puffle's evil. Hooray for all the people who picked this category. Chapter 6 of "The Team Up" is coming soon as well as the first chapter of "The Puffle Party; the most surprising of them all. So stay tuned for updates and new stories.


	8. What it does?

Chapter 6

"Now," started Herbert "I can hypnotize any puffle I want, starting with these blue, yellow, and rainbow puffles."

"SNOWBALL SUNSHINE FRANK," Jonh started to yell "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"To late." Herbert said as he blasted them with his hypnotizer.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jonh.

"Now my minions go cause some mischief" said Herbert.

"Herbert why would you do this?" asked Rookie.

"Why? I'll tell you why," Herbert started to say "by hypnotizing puffle's I can make their owners leave the island in fear, then I will have control of the island and have puffle servants."

'Wouldn't it be easier to hypnotize penguins." said Rookie.

"ROOKIE!" screamed the other agents.

"Actually," said Herbert "it is much easier to hypnotize puffles."

"Thank god," said the agents "wait, not thank god yet. You are still hypnotizing puffles."

"Okay let's get on with this shall we," started Herbert "now it is time to release the true power of this machine," Herbert continued to say "now to hypnotize every puffle on club penguin evil."

"Owwww! Who threw that?" asked Herbert getting hit by something.

"My head was attacked, my head was attacked." said protobot getting hit by something.

"The agents escaped, the agents escaped." said protobot as the agents got out of his grasp.

"Yeah, go Jonh!" yelled some mysterious voices.

"Huh," said Herbert noticing them "protobot get them."

"What," said Jonh noticing them too "No!"

_That's the next chapter, sorry for inactivity of this story and watch for the next and final chapter in _**"The puffle party; the most surprising of them all."**_ So until then keep watching and as the ex-owner and co-founder of club penguin(Billybob) would always say "WADDLE ON."_


End file.
